


Meeting Melissa Adams

by SMRJ_103 (ShaunaBananaaa)



Series: Unwanted [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/SMRJ_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Alex's story, but what we don't know is how she met Melissa. We all thought they met at school, which isn't entirely true. Melissa has a backstory of her own, which she had forgotten, until she died, and resurrected.<br/>Melissa originally forgot, because it was to dangerous for her to know they truth, what walks with the humans. But now that she's back from the dead, she remembers.<br/>This is Melissa's story.<br/>She isn't as innocent as you had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I was running, as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast. It's sad to know that anyone who knows about me, they try and have me killed. Not brought in, not in some sort of freak house, not a mental ward, but killed.  
I can't help what I am. I don't even know what it is. No one does. But I do know what I can do, and it can be helpful, but it can also be extremely dangerous. So I try not to do what I can do. But I lost control last week, and so now I have to run.  
If the wrong person finds out, or if I trust the wrong person, they will keep me, and use me for their benefit, and basically take all my freedom. I need to keep away from everyone. Not trust anyone for my own saftey.  
At the moment, I was running. They were chasing me, they had different kinds of weapons. The one's they were using right now were the arrows. Shooting arrows to try and slow me down. They didn't care that I was only fourteen. They knew what I could do. In their eyes, I was a danger to everyone.  
I had tried to make a deal, to save myself. My memories, the knowledge of what I can do, give it all, in trade for both my life, and cooperation. It didn't work. They didn't accept the deal. So they gave me a night to come up with anything else I could give, in exchange for my freedom.  
I knew exactly what they meant. So I tried to get away, I left the house, and ran It was a big house, a big yard, so I had a long way to run before I met the forest, and would be somewhat concealed. Hidden.  
As I was running the yard, they ended up shooting me in the arm with one of their arrows. It hurt, but I had to keep running. So I tore the arrow out of my arm, as I ran, and didn't look back.  
The thing I didn't understand was why they were letting me run. They were faster than me. They could make it all through the forest and back, before I could even get anywhere.  
I'm human, I don't run, so I don't understand why they were giving me the chance to get away. I knew I wouldn't, that was fact.  
I kept running, until I tripped over something, and fell right to the ground. I tried to get up, when I was pushed down.  
I managed to roll over, and look up. The person to push me down wasn't one of them. She was blonde, like the one girl back there, but this girl looked different. Her hair was down for one, not rolled in a tight bun.  
She had blue eyes, and her hair was blowing around in a non existent wind. She walked forward, before turning around and looking at me. “Run.” She says. “Now. There's a small house if you go straight for about ten minutes, and then take a sharp left. You will come to a small house. Knock, and tell them that Alex sent you, and you need to be hidden.” She says, before turning off, and walking past the tree line, and stood there.  
I stood up, and was about to go grab her arm. The people chasing me were dangerous, and she looked no older than thirteen. She turned her head around to look at me.  
“RUN!” She yells, and then looks ahead, and I can see the people, so I decide that it'd be better if I did as she said. Besides, they wanted me dead, they had nothing on her, so I tuned around, and ran in the direction she told me to go.  
I thought she was crazy, who would put a house in the middle of the woods, and was surpriesed when it was most deffinately was NOT small.  
_Okay, go up, tell them she sent you. You have to hide. They won't expect you to know about this house._  I think to myself, as I walked up to the door.  
_What was her name? Why cant I remember it? Alexis? No, uh, why cant I remember it, um ALEX! That was it, her name was Alex._  
But then a thought dawned on me. What if she knew what I could do, what if she wanted me to come here, so everyone else could make sure I don't leave. Why am I trusting some random girl? She could send me here, and have the others come right to me. I was about to turn away, when someone opened the door. I turned around, to see a guy with red hair, and yellow eyes.  
I took a step back, and was prepared to run when needed.I didn't want to be captured. I couldn't trust anyone. I had to remember that.  
“It will be fine. The girl who sent you wouldn't turn you in to them. We knew they were in town, and sent others out to make sure they stayed away from us. Come in, get warm.” He says, and I look at him, confused at how he knew what was going on in the forest, when he was here, in a huge house.  
But my arm still hurt, and I didn't want to take a chance of getting it infected, and I couldn't out run them, that was a fact. So I nodded slowly, and walked inside looking around.  
The inside didn't look as I expected it. It looked warm, and comforting, which calmed me down quickly.  
“Follow me, I'll lead you to someone who can help you with your arm.” The red haired person says, and I look at him, and was about to walk a different way, when he did something that surprised me. He smiled.  
I barely ever saw a smile from anyone who knew what I could do, so I calmed down, and decided to follow him. I wanted to get deep into this house, hidden in a far corner so if they did come, they wouldn't find me.  
He lead me up some stairs, and down a few halls and into a room with a desk and lots of books. Behind the desk there was a blonde man, with a white coat on, stating that he must have gotten back from work, and it the type of white coat said he was a doctor.  
The guy with the red hair spoke quickly, and the blonde man nodded, and slowly walked up to me, asking if he could see my arm. Something about him said I could trust him, so I nodded, and rolled up my sleeve, so he could see the hole the arrow made.  
He looked at me, and said it would take a while to clean, and stitch up, but it shouldn't last longer than an hour. It would just feel like a while.  
“What's your name?” The blonde man asks, as he led me to the room beside what looked like his office. I looked around, there was no way I could find my way out of this house, it was so big, and many halls. So I'm sure I'm safe, for now.  
“I'm Melissa. Melissa Adams.”


	2. Chapter One

## ** One Year Earlier **

I had just gotten to Boston. My mom said it was too dangerous for me at home, that she would move us, but until we were moved, I was to go stay with my aunt. That my aunt could keep me hidden. I didn't know my aunt to well, but I did know my cousin Tyson.

  
Ty's like me, he has a weird ability, accept he can't give people what the want, he takes away what they don't. Kind of like anti-wishing. I know the process it painful for whoever was having it done to them. I've “granted” a few wishes, that changed the persons looks change, and from what they've told me, it's a painful process.

 

But I know Ty well, because there were a few times my mom and I had to take him in, as his parents moved the family to keep him safe. And if you ask me, it's stupid really, since they are after both Ty and I. Looking to either take us in willingly, or kill us.

 

They find Ty a lot. Probably because he uses his ability to make everyone in his town happy, all their negative traits are gone. He doesn't realize that  _they_  look for that. They want us, because we are the only humans, that they know of, that have abilities like we do.

 

But, because Ty carelessly uses his ability, they find him. As soon as there is a sighting of them, he comes to stay with my mom and I.

 

But this is the second time they've found me, the first being when I was not even two years old. So, my mom sent me away, and told me she would move us to a small town. A rainy town. A town that never see's the sun. Said that we could stay hidden there.

 

She told me I would get a new name, that I would drop my current name, which is not the name I was born with. That my new name would be Melissa. Melissa Adams.

 

I don't remember the name my parents gave me at birth, and my name currently is-

 

“Hello?” An older lady opens the door of my aunt's, and I assume that this is my aunt.

 

“Sylvia Martin?” I ask, and the lady shook her head.

 

“I am not Sylvia, but she does live here. She is busy right now, and isn't taking any visitors.” The lady says, and I can tell that I would not like this lady.

 

“I'm her niece. My mom, her sister, told her to expect me soon.” I say. “I'm -”

 

“I know who you are now. Come in, and don't touch anything.”

 

I look at her, and shrug, and pick up my suit case, and follow her inside, and looked around. Ty and I spoke, though it was through false emails. He mentioned that he moved from small house, to small house. And from the looks of this, it is not small.

 

“All guest's staying here, live in the east wing. There you will be living with four other people in the east wing. You will not leave the wing until your mother comes to get you whenever she decides. People like you, can not wander these halls, safely. You will be in your bedroom for ten at night, and lights out will be at ten-thirty. And light's will be out. At ten-thirty, all power for the east wing is turned off, to keep you children safe, the darkness of the wing, makes it invisible on the outside.” She says, and stops in front of a big wooden, double door, and takes out a key, and unlocks it, and rushes me in.

 

“The 'east wing' was just a side apartment. Not part of the rest of the house. It was a two story apartment. An apartment, that looked surprisingly clean. The others must be my age, and it's surprising that this place can be so clean until then.

 

I followed the lady, who I realize, now must be a maid, through the living room, and up a set of stairs. She got to the top of the stairs. I must have made a mistake, this was the sitting room, and the room downstairs was more of a rec-room.

 

There were seven doors, leading to separate rooms. Four of the doors had names on them, the other three did not. Two doors, on each wall, except one. One wall had only one door. That must be the washroom.

 

I didn't understand why I was to stay here with four others that I did not know.

 

I knew which door led to the washroom within five seconds. It was separate from all the other doors.

 

The lady walked to one of the doors without a name on it, and I made note that it had a sign on it.

 

“You will write your name on the white board on this door. Keep it clean. Here is the key to your bedroom, you will lock the door whenever you are not in your room.” She says, gave me a key.

 

“The others are in class right now, you can wait in the rec-room for them to get out, so you can meet them, and you will be starting tomorrow.” She says, and turns away, and walked out.

 

I turned to look at my door, and sighed. I got the key, and unlocked it, and walked in the room. I could tell that no one came in this room for the longest time, as there was a thick layer of dust covering everything. I sighed, and put my bag down, and left the room to look for a closet with a duster, and possibly bedding.

 

I found a duster, and went back to my room, to dust, but there was someone in there, and I looked at the person.

 

“Hello?” I ask, looking at the person. They jumped and turned around, looking at me.

 

“You know, I swear I just heard Kay tell you to lock your door whenever your not in it.” He says.

 

“I went for a duster.” I say, looking at him, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“You're the new girl Tyson's been going on about. I don't know why. It's really been annoying Carmen. Her boyfriend going on about some other girl. How do you know Tyson anyway?” The guy asks, and I look at him.

 

“He's my cousin. He used to come stay with my mom and I while there were renovations going on at his house.” I reply.

 

“You're lying. Not the first part. Your telling the truth about him being your family, and staying with your family for a while, but after that's a lie.” He says, and I look at him.

 

“How did you know that?” I ask him, standing there.

 

“You really don't know why they sent you here, to the east wing, do you? It started with Tyson. They deemed him a danger, so they kept him inside. And apparently that wasn't good enough for him. He snuck out whenever he could. So they stuck him here. There's only one exit in the east wing.” He says.

 

“The double doors. Ty just started complaining about “The Doors to Freedom” as he called them, just a few weeks ago.” I say.  
The guy nods, and looked at me.

 

“Right. We all call them that, and you'll soon start calling them that too. But like I was saying. Tyson would sneak out whenever he could. So when his mom, the lady of the house, found out, she stuck him away in here. The untouched east wing. And then I came. About three years ago, my dad dropped me off here, saying he was just looking for another place, to move us to keep me safe, and I haven't seen or heard from him since.” He says.  
Then Raychel came, about two years later. Tyson and I haven't seen another girl, except for his mom, or Kay, the maid. But we haven't seen another girl our age in so long. It was getting frustrating, but when Raychel got here, Tyson and I, basically fought each other to, to win some form of affection from her, but it turned out she didn't even like guys, so that made things worse.” He says, looking at me.

 

“There is a complete girl, all girl right there and she doesn't like guys. So it was the three of us. Raychel's cool. Mostly because she can't stand Carmen. Raychel and Carmen were close, good friends. But when Carmen got here, and her and Tyson became an item, well, Carmen wouldn't let Raychel near Tyson, claiming that Raychel was lying about her sexuality. Tyson and I know Raychel, we were with her for a year before Carmen came, and she never let on that she was into either one of us.” The guy explains, looking at me. “Carmen wont go anywhere near Raychel, 'Just in case' you know. She really is annoying. No one likes her, and I don't know why Tyson puts up with her.” He says.

 

“And you are?” I ask, looking at him.

 

“I'm Marcus.” He says, looking at me, and I nod, and move my suitcase over to the closet, and put it in, not bothering to unpack, since I wont be staying here long.

 

“I wouldn't bother leaving your stuff in their, the most that will happen is you're mom will send clothing, and other items you need. This will become home.” He says.

 

“They won't let you just leave.” He says.

 

I turn around and look at him. “This is my aunts house. My mom and aunt talk all the time. I'm only here for a week.” I say.

 

“You really don't know. This is the place, for people like us, when our parent's don't want us anymore. I've been here three years. Raychel, two years. This Sunday marks one year for Carmen. You come here, you're not getting out. Tyson barely even see's his mom. Maybe once every two months. We're here because we're unwanted.” He says, looking at me.

 

“My mom's not like that. She's not just going to leave me here. She said once she moves, she'll come back to-”

 

“Drop off your stuff, so you can make a room, out of this place.” He says. “I thought my dad would come back. When Tyson explained what this was, I didn't want to believe my dad would just leave me here like his mom. I was only supposed to be here for a month. Here I am, three years later.” He says.

 

I look at him. “Aren't you supposed to be in class?” I ask him, changing the subject.

 

“I called sick day. The person who runs the class doesn't care. So I skip. Claim sick, she knows I'm not, but doesn't make a big deal out of it. She knows I'm not going to get out of here to put my knowledge to the test.” He says.

 

I sigh, and start dusting the place. The thick layer of dust proving that no one's been here for years.

 

“You never told me you're name.” He says, and I look at him.

 

I was about to tell him, when I heard another voice.

 

“Marcus? Who are you talking to?” It sounds like it's coming from the stairs, and I look at the door, as someone came up the door.

 

“Is Kay up here preparing the room for the new girl?” I hear a girl's voice.

 

“Don't, bring her up.” Another girls voice. This one snobby. She then walks towards the room. “KAY! Were running low on supply's and stuff, we need stuff.”

 

“I'm not Kay, I'm-”

 

“Oh, it's the new girl. You must not be that important if Kay didn't prepare your room for you.” The snob girl said, I took it as she was Carmen.

 

“Shut up Carmen. Kay doesn't do ANYONES rooms for them. The reason your room was clean was because Raychel didn't want you going into a dirty room. She made Tyson and I help clean your room, before you got here.” Marcus said.

 

“I also tried getting the key to this room so it could get cleaned up before the new girl moved in. But you didn't inform me when Kay was here last.” The other girl, Raychel said.

 

“Raychel, Carmen! Kay want's you to help bring in the groceries for the week, Marcus, you're bringing in washroom supplies.”

 

Without complaining, the three of them walked out the door, and I turned to see someone standing at the door.

 

“So this is where you've been staying huh?” I ask, smiling, before going to hug him. After hugging him, I pushed him away. “Small house huh? Yea I know this apartment type thing is small, but come on, the house itself is huge.” I say.

 

Ty looked right at me, smiling, but also completely serious. “Yea, well that out there, past the doors is not home to me. But never mind that. Tell me something, how have you gotten yourself here? Surely there must be a reason they came after you Sadie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tie in, spin off of my fic, Unwanted Friendship. It also gives insight to who Melissa is as a character, and her back ground.


End file.
